


Yours

by bottomlouiswriter



Series: I do's [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Top Harry, Wedding, Wedding Sex, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouiswriter/pseuds/bottomlouiswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just really short, domestic, fluffy larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should do a part two! Maybe with smut or the wedding night! Just let me know.

Beautiful. The boy tucked into his side looked like an angel. Sun from the summer sunrise streaming into the room from the large window surrounded him in a golden glow making Harry’s heart swell even more the boy he called his own. His boo, his Lou, his lover. The love for the man laying beside him made the younger smile widely with adoration and care. He still couldn’t believe Louis had actually felt the same way, even when he was a pubescent young boy still waiting to grow into the handsome young man he was today. Couldn’t believe he had been able to get the boy his life now revolved around when he was a mere age of sixteen. Get him let alone stay with him for three years. Three years and hopefully counting for many more. 

Harry was brought from his mind from the slight adjustments and twitches of Louis at his side. The slight twitch of his hand that was placed on Harry’s collarbone and the low huff of breathe and wiggle of his body let Harry know his boy was awake. He looked down just in the time to see Louis eyes flutter before opening. Louis sleep hazy eyes blinked rapidly before brightening, settling on Harry. His cheeks tinging light pink and a soft smile etching its way onto face.

"Morning love." Harry whispered, his voice raspy and even deeper from sleep.

"Morning." Louis answered back, smiling at the younger boy, bring his hand away from Harry’s collarbone and setting it on Harry’s cheek, slightly brushing it with his fingers. 

Harry knew this was Louis way of asking for a morning kiss. He did it every morning, too shy to ask for one even after all these years. As usually Harry rolls his eyes before lifting his head towards Louis, who has already lifted his chin just enough for Harry to connect their lips.  
Sighing into the kiss Louis closed his eyes and rolled more towards his right, t lay on his back, bring Harry over him. Easily adjusting to the position, Harry moved between Louis bent knees, placing his weight on his hands which came to rest beside Louis head. Bring his hands from his sides, Louis wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck and tangling his tiny hands into Harry’s unruly curls, winding them around his fingers, pulling slightly. 

"Bastard." Harry groaned, pulling away from Louis lips, looking into his lovers eyes. Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes before leaning up to peck his boy on the cheek. 

"Your bastard though." Louis reminds Harry, making the younger smile.

'Perfect timing.' He thought happily. 

Leaning across his boyfriend to reach his night table, Harry stretched out and wiggled his arm around till he found it. Pulling his arm back till it was under the pillow to hide what he was holding. Righting himself till he was looking his boy straight in the eye before starting. 

"Louis, Lou, boo, he that rhymed. Anyway I’ve always known from the beginning that you were something special. You have humour and huge heart that never fails to make me fall even more in love with you. You’ve got the best eyes I’ve ever seen and your laugh is like a ringtone I want for the rest of my life." Harry gulped only just getting to what he was trying to say. Looking into Louis eyes Harry saw the glassed over look of his eyes and silently brought his left hand to his cheek, rubbing circles on his cheek bone. The other tangling with Louis left hand. 

"Harry what are you..?" Louis trails off, his voice barely coming out. 

"Shh love just. Basically what I’m saying is you’re the light of my life, there is no doubt about it. It make me unbelievably happy and ecstatic to even call you my boyfriend, but it would be even better, like make me the happiest man in the world to be able to call you my fiancé and then my husband and have you take my name. And then get a bigger home and have our own kids and watch them grow up with my hair and your eyes." At this point Louis has started crying, uncontrollably, and Harry’s voice has become uneven and he is beginning to choke out his words instead of talk them and its just. It’s just become to much. 

"So Boo I guess what I’m trying to say is-" pulling out the black silk box and opening it, presenting it to his lover who’s eyes turned wider and his lips turned into a watery smile, which Harry returned. "Marry me." It was phrased more as a statement but really the answer was already obvious, so Harry didn’t need to question it. 

"Yes." Louis said it and his voice was watery and so raw with emotion, but it was perfect to Harry. Leaning back onto his knees Harry brought Louis up to sit, both of them crying from happiness, and brought the ring out. 

It was a simple white gold band with a amethyst and a blue topaz each on a side of a simple white diamond that was in the middle. Slipping it onto Louis ring finger, Harry ranted lightly hoping to ease his excitement with the light conversation.

"The amethyst stands for February and the blue topaz for December, our birth months, while the diamond stand for when well get married, us coming together and becoming a family, that’s why it’s in the middle." His voice was extremely soft, soothing as he admired the way the ring looked on Louis finger. Lost in the moment, Harry was surprised to feel the light press of lips on his, but welcomed it none the less. 

"A thank you gift?" Harry joked. Smiling as his boy-fiancé rolled his eyes. 

"Nope. Got a wedding to plan. Sorry love." Louis returned cheekily, quickly slipping out of Harry’s grip and sauntering to the door where he turned to face his lover still in bed a shocked look on his face. "Not so funny now is it Styles?" The older retorted before quickly bolting down the hallway cackling as he went, no doubt thinking he was going to get away.

Swinging his legs over the side of the side of the bed, Harry acolytes walked though the doorway, before building up to a run, going after his boo. 

"Louis if you think I’m letting you go right after I just got you, your sad,y mistaken." The younger yelled as he went.

All he heard in return was a cheeky,”Come and get what’s yours than.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing in a second part soon, that will be the wedding day/night and smut!!


End file.
